


The Lights at Night

by haruka



Category: Tenimyu, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Real people, Tenimyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date at the amusement park.</p><p>This was the result of two writing prompts: A fifteen-minute word challenge and a second word prompt. The prompts are stated at the end of the fic.  None of this ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights at Night

The Lights at Night (Prince of Tennis musical)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Date Kouji smiled over at Kamakari Kenta when he finally realized where he was taking him on their ‘surprise’ date.

“The amusement park! What a great idea!”

Kamakari grinned broadly. “I thought you’d like it. At least here there’s enough to do that we won’t get bored.”

Date’s smile turned mischievous. “Did you expect to be bored on a date with me, Kenken?”

The other boy’s eyes widened and he became flustered. “No! There’s nothing boring about you! That is, I never thought I’d be bored, I just meant –“

Date put a finger over Kamakari’s rambling lips. “It’s all right, I was just teasing. Let’s go have fun.”

Kamakari looked relieved and nodded eagerly.

The two Tenimyu actors didn’t have any plan laid out for their evening, so they ran from ride to game to exhibit at will. The flashing, ever-changing coloured lights surrounding them added to their excitement and the beauty of the evening, especially when they made it to the top of the Ferris wheel.

“Isn’t it amazing how beautiful it all looks from up here, Kenken?” Date asked, peering down to admire the bright colours as they shifted from yellow to red to blue then green. “See how they change like that? Wouldn’t it be amazing if the stars twinkled in different colours, too?” He looked up at the sky that was awash with stars, but alas, only silver ones.

Kamakari shook his head, finding more amazement that Date would think of such a thing. He wondered how many of their fellow castmates knew of his vivid imagination. Probably they didn’t think about it – Date had a tendency to be rather quiet when a lot of the others were around. Kamakari decided he must just be a deep thinker, and it made him all the more interesting, if that were possible.

“Kouji,” he said slowly, “I’m really glad you agreed to come with me tonight.”

Date looked at him in surprise. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s not our first date, and I told you last time that I would like to go out with you again.”

“Yeah, but ….” Kamakari shifted in embarrassment. “You might have changed your mind.”

Date smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. “I’m not that fickle.” He sat back up. “Here it is our second date, and I’m officially telling you that I hope there will be more. And I WON’T change my mind,” he added with a teasing grin.

Kamakari grinned back and stole his own kiss from the other boy. The lights below might be more colourful, and the stars above may be brighter, but as far as he was concerned, the mischievous twinkle in Date’s eyes outshone them all.

\--

(Challenge word - Kaleidoscope)  
(Word prompt – Bright)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
